Crossroads
by Be-ya
Summary: /RyoSaku/One-shot/ “Ryoma-kun?” It was just one of her empty questions, “Why have I never seen you cry?”


**Title: **Crossroads

**Summary: **/RyoSaku/One-shot/ "Ryoma-kun?" It was just one of her empty questions, "Why have I never seen you cry?"

**Genre: **Tragedy/Romance/Angst

**Thanks to: **Akemi-chan for patiently editing the long, long story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis

--

"Ryoma-kun?" she called attempting to break the deafening silence that enveloped the atmosphere between them.

It had always been like this. They would walk under the dazzling hue of the sunset without anyone bothering to talk. Other couples would enjoy the romantic scenery but they had been simply different. Or _he _had been simply uninterested.

But then she wouldn't be able to stand it and bring about any topic that popped out of her head which always turned out empty.

"Hn?" his response was late.

She fidgeted feeling the air of indifference surrounding him, "Why have I never seen you cry?"

Ryoma glanced at her flushing face, "Why do you ask?"

She returned his questioning gaze and smiled nervously, for to be honest, she never knew why she asked either, _'Because I'm a little desperate to talk to you?' _

"Uhm…I-I'm just curious," she answered and looked up to the sky. "But you don't have to answer."

And he didn't, his gaze landed in front again.

Sakuno felt like slapping herself. She shouldn't have said that. _'Yosh! I need to think for another topic,' _she urged herself and continued, "I think Ryoma-kun's really brave."

She thought of giving up then; you wouldn't call it a conversation if only one person was talking, yes?

"Maybe I will not be able to see you cry. I wonder why boys don't like crying. I've never seen Horio-kun cry either…and Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun too," but then again, her mouth was just persistent.

"Hn," he then decided to break her monologue. "I've never seen you cry either."

"You never did?" Sakuno asked, surprised.

He conceded with a curt nod. "Why do you want to see people cry badly?"

She was lost for words. She couldn't believe she lost track of her own topic, "I-It's not that I want to see them cry," she faltered and tried to defend herself.

"Oh," he uttered mockingly.

"Stop teasing me," she said, hiding her complete delight that he was slowly gaining interest on the topic at hand.

But the moment she thought that he actually did, a pregnant silence grew as if almost instantly.

Sakuno puckered her brows together. _'Another topic?'_ She swore he was making her talkative.

And after a few moments of searching for an interesting subject _again_, Sakuno remembered what Tomoka said to her earlier this morning. It was about the three beautiful goddesses of destiny who never fail to predict one's fate.

"Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed, her eyes glinting at her idea.

"Hn?" was his offhanded reply.

"Do you want to go to the wonderful world of Norns (1)?" she said all the while facing the opposite way from her home.

He stared at her quizzically- so maybe the 'wonderful world of Norns' was a little over exaggerated. She couldn't help it, it was the way her best friend described it to her.

"But it's okay if you don't want to come," she said though actually meaning to say otherwise. "You can go home early," her head bowed expecting the obvious answer.

"Okay," he muttered and continued walking the other way.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun," she mumbled and caught up with him. "You don't want to see a fortuneteller?"

"No."

Her walk slowly became sluggish. She knew it; Ryoma was never one to be interested to boring stuffs like predicting someone's future. It hurt her for some odd reasons. It was like she couldn't offer him something attention-grabbing. She bit her lips to prevent slight tears forming her eyes. She guessed she wouldn't have the choice but go home. Her grandmother would definitely scold Ryoma if she found out that she went home alone.

She followed Ryoma unwillingly but to her surprise, he wasn't moving, "Ryoma-kun?"

"Let's go," he said and held her hand, telling her to walk the other way.

Her face broke into a smile and she started to lead him. Now she knew why she never cried in front of him. The sole reason was plain; before tears could even fall, he would definitely find a way to make her feel better.

**0.0**

"I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun," she apologized yet again. "I forgot if it's left…or right. Maybe we should just go home?"

She couldn't believe herself. She was impossible. They had already been walking for twenty minutes and reached nowhere. She wasted twenty minutes of Ryoma's precious time because of her horrible sense of direction.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated.

"Ryuuzaki, your sorry won't do anything," he said bluntly and tugged her. "Here."

"Left?" she asked curiously; if he knew where to go, he should have informed her earlier.

"I'm left-handed, so we go left."

She gaped at him disbelievingly. Was he trying to humor her? _'What does being left-handed have to do with directions? And I'm right-handed,' _she thought, feeling disregarded.

"Wait, I'm right-handed," she notified more importantly. "So I think we should go right."

"Don't be childish Ryuuzaki, we already wasted twenty minutes," he said with slight irritation.

"Trust me Ryoma-kun," she replied. "Promise, I'm sure it's right."

"No," he said authoritatively.

Her lips formed a thin line as she thought how to convince him. "You're not even calling me by my first name, why would I trust you?" she mentioned the irrelevant.

He stared at her with almost incredulous eyes, "Where did that come from?"

"Am I wrong? You're always saying, 'Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki' even if I'm your… girlfriend," she said blushing, she didn't even know why she was saying such unrelated thoughts at a time like this.

"Your name has nothing to do with anything," he replied wearily.

"Why?" she frowned. "And being left-handed has something to do with this?"

He shrugged as he eyed her with amused eyes. "Fine Sakuno," he said and jerked her to the right side of an alley.

She nodded contentedly, "Thanks for trusting."

**0.0**

After their long journey, finally, they found themselves standing in front of a black tent. A wooden sign was fixed firmly on the soil just beside it with words 'The Norns' embedded artistically.

"Is anyone here?" Sakuno called uncertainly when they entered the dark tent, her hand clutching Ryoma's firmly.

After a few moments, the place was illuminated revealing three beautiful women who wore astonishingly revealing attire, "Welcome to the wonderful world of The Norns!" they exclaimed in chorus, with a frighteningly eerie tone.

"I'm Verdandi," one of them said and bowed gratefully.

Much to their surprise, the other woman curtsied and exclaimed with a chirpy voice, "I'm Skuld!"

"And I'm Urd," the woman in the middle, who Sakuno thought was their leader, said calmly and gestured for them to sit.

"Good evening!" Sakuno greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Ryuuzaki Sa—"

Verdandi, the woman with long black hair raised her hand halting Sakuno's mutterings, "Your arrival was previously envisaged by the three of us."

"You need not to furnish us with useless figures," Urd supplemented. "We gather that you desire to be knowledgeable of your future with this fine gentleman?"

Sakuno reddened at Urd's direct revelation of her motives. She nodded and glanced at Ryoma, trying to know what his reaction was but only found boredom written all over his face.

"Anyway," Skuld said and brought out a small crystal ball. "We're very please to reveal your future," with this, her hands made nimble caresses on the ball, her purple eyes stared into nothingness as she muttered incoherent sounds at the back of her throat.

"S-Skuld?" Sakuno asked concernedly.

The woman suddenly glared at her causing her to cringe.

"Please don't interrupt," Verdandi spoke.

"Ah! Ngh! No!" Skuld continuously shouted as if in agony. "Alas! The prophecy has come," she finally said but her eyes focused at Ryoma this time.

"Your future with that man," she continued, pointing an accusing finger towards Ryoma, "Is definitely obscure."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sakuno asked bewilderingly.

Skuld smiled at her and returned to gaze at Ryoma, "The dragon's fire snatches the princess when her savior opts for his immaterial obsession."

"Pri-Princess?" Sakuno dumbly queried.

"Yes!" Verdandi interjected. "His indifference might answer her empty questions."

"We'll need flowers tomorrow," Urd noted as her face broke to a sly smile.

But they all seemed to be talking to Ryoma. She took glimpse and tried to decipher what her boyfriend was thinking. He looked tensed—no, infuriated. "Ryoma-kun?"

He stood up wordlessly and grabbed her by the arm, "You'll never go here again."

"Oh, she won't," Verdandi said in a mocking tone.

He glared at the three of them and heeded to go, "We know you won't listen," said Skuld, her eyes flashing dangerous amusement.

"It makes our predictions even more accurate," was the last words Sakuno heard before they finally left.

**0.0**

The night had been strangely tensed for Sakuno, although she hadn't really understood what the three of them meant. Who could fathom predictions involving dragons, princesses and saviors?

She wouldn't care less if it wasn't for Ryoma's response. It just worried her that he seemed to lose his temper for a trivial prophecy. She even doubt at first if he would listen to the Norns. It wasn't like those three were the actual goddesses that were written in Norse mythology.

She heaved a sigh. If she had known better, she would have not brought him there in the first place.

Being alone tonight didn't help either. She forgot that her grandmother wouldn't be home. The older Ryuuzaki had been pretty busy with a lot of things lately. She couldn't even drive her granddaughter to school which left her in the hands of Ryoma.

Sakuno closed her eyes, too tired to think anymore. After all, what happened a while ago must have happened to other people yesterday. She would forget.

And she knew Ryoma would do so.

**0.0**

"Shounen," Ryoma's father called as soon as he stepped inside the house.

He remained silent though and answered with a stare.

"Oi, what's with the attitude?" Nanjirou spat, his right foot pointing at his son. "Say…did something happen between you and the old hag's granddaughter?"

The stare which was supposed to be kind turned to a spiteful glare, "What do you want? I'm not in the mood for humor."

"Geez, Echizen Ryoma," the old man replied, flinching a bit at Ryoma's foul mood. "Cool down will you?" he sighed as his son's tensed shoulders relaxed gradually. "Your captain called, you have a tennis practice tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded curtly. "I'll pass dinner." He said as he made his way on the staircase's first step.

"Tch," his father replied annoyingly. "What's wrong with you?"

Ryoma did not bother to answer but instead went straight his room, locking the door once he got inside.

Oh joy. After his encounter with those three women who seemed to have nothing better to do with their lives, he actually had to attend practice tomorrow when he promised Sakuno that they would go out on the same day.

'_Hope she's still up,' _he thought and grabbed the phone on the bedside table, dialing her number.

"Ye-Yes?" the voice on the other line said in a sleepy tone. "This is Ryuuzaki's residence."

"Did I wake you?" he asked the obvious.

"Uhm…" she trailed. How should she answer his question?

Ryoma shrugged and continued, "We can't go tomorrow."

"Oh," she said with an air of minute disappointment. "I-It's okay. Can I know…why?"

"Tennis practice," he responded the predictable answer. "The team's taking extra effort. The Spring tournament's pretty close."

"Tennis practice? Can I watch?" she asked almost excitedly. "You don't need to pick me up," she added before Ryoma could have said more.

"Alright," he said and yawned. "Sleep, I'll just call you tomorrow. I haven't talked with Buchou yet."

"O-Okay. Goodnight Ryoma-kun," she muttered, ending the conversation.

"Goodnight." And the lines were cut.

**0.0**

The next day went exactly as planned, though she refused to go with him. She was just too afraid that her ineptness could cause his tardiness. It had been proven since junior high. She'd better lie and tell him she would be safe with Tomoka when in reality…she couldn't come due to his younger brothers' presence.

"Mou, I should have told him," she whispered to herself helplessly as she rummaged inside her closet for descent clothes.

"This should do," she said self-satisfied looking at the plain white dress that she was supposed to be wearing on their supposed-to-be date for their celebration of their two-year anniversary as a couple.

Who knew he would forget so suddenly?

Sadly, she couldn't do anything about it. It was tennis after all. Sometimes she thought that he should just court and marry the sport itself. Who was she to compare? He had been with it since he was two years old.

She sighed as she faced her reflection on the mirror. She couldn't even remember why or how the prince had come to notice her. Their current relationship was still a wonder to her. Like a dream. She marveled if it was; she sure wouldn't want to wake up anytime soon.

To put it simpler, she was too insecure. Even though people thought that they had been one of the perfect couple. She was still afraid. He never needed her. She pondered if it would be a lost to him if she would be gone.

Her lips formed a frown; it just made sense to her.

Why was she sulking anyway?

She had to hurry for Ryoma's practice. He was working very hard and she should support him. She didn't have to worry. She had to trust him just the way he trusted her the other day.

With a smile, she turned for the door and left.

**0.0**

"Inui-senpai," Ryoma said on the phone. "I'm fetching Sakuno," he admitted with a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "Please tell Tezuka-buchou I'm going to be late."

"Aa," his senpai replied in a malicious tone. "I'll pass it to him."

"Bye," Ryoma shrugged as he heard low sounds of 'data', 'in love' and 'young' fading in the background.

After the lines were out, Ryoma started searching for any signs of Sakuno. Good thing she was easy to distinguish from the crowd. It wasn't her height but those unnaturally long braids that she kept up until now that she was already a high school student.

His presence there when he should be on practice wasn't caused by paranoia. It wasn't because of the Norns' warning, or because he was being overprotective or a worrywart. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. Anyway, since he already got the permission might as well fetch her.

But then he smirked when he saw her across the road.

'_Good,' _he thought and instinctively reached for his phone to call and surprise her.

She stopped her tracks and got her phone, "Hello?" her voice was curious.

"It's me," he uttered amusingly.

"Ryoma-kun?" it was enough to make her recognize him. "Don't you have tennis practice today?" she asked even before Ryoma could start anything.

"Sakuno, look across the road," he said and she did as she was told.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed totally surprised.

He smiled genuinely, "Thought I should fetch you."

"Wa-Wait for me," she stammered and moved, running to meet him.

His eyes widened confusing her all the more, "Sakuno!" he screamed losing all control.

And it happened.

It was so fast that he couldn't think how to give a proper reaction. She hadn't noticed that the light turned green as soon as she crossed the road. And it was only him to realize that a truck was hastening its way towards her, almost ready to crush her petite built.

He couldn't bring himself to move. There, on the intersection lay a woman's delicate frame… almost unmoving. The right side of her braid set loose, letting them cascade on her bruised face.

"Sakuno!" he shouted, his voice a little shaky and his feet trembling as he approached her. "Don't just stand there!" his calm demeanor was all gone. He helplessly called to random bystanders who were as shocked as he was.

"Help me lift her," he commanded; his voice was so cold that it compelled them to do so.

He endured to lift her frame and looked at her face, "Sakuno, don't die." He pleaded, hoping that a miracle could wake her. "Please," he continued whispering. Tears threatened to fall as he carried her inside the truck.

"Ryo…ma…kun?" her voice was so weak that it was almost impossible to hear.

His body stiffened as he felt a pinch of hope, "Hang on, we're almost there."

She forced all the energy she could muster and dimly shook her head. "N-No."

He clenched his fist, "Don't be like this."

She gripped his right arm to get his attention, "My d-dress."

"You're beautiful," he uttered wearing a pained smile as his trembling hand touched her white dress turned red.

"Happy…anniversary," she smiled as her grip started to loose and her eyelids became heavy. "I-I love you." Her eyes closed slowly letting a tear roll down.

"Please love again," were the last words that came out of her lips sending him to tears.

**0.0**

Another spring came outshining the gloomy winter, but all the pain seemed to happen just yesterday.

He knew he wouldn't be able to grant her wish but in the end, he realized that she had been wrong all along. Echizen Ryoma was never brave because he never cried in front of her. He was actually too afraid to let her know that only she could make him cry.

~End

--

**Date Published: **June 10, 2009

(1) Norns- three goddesses of fate in Norse mythology.

**A/N: **I placed it here because it could be pretty long. You're free to ignore this. XP Okay, before anyone complains, I want you to know that I know that Sakuno already saw Ryoma crying. But please understand that it was for the plot's sake. Without that question, this story could not be possible. So yeah. And for those who find the Norns' prediction confusing. Shall I translate?

"_The dragon's fire snatches the princess when her savior opts for his immaterial obsession." _–the dragon pertains to death, princess pertains to Sakuno, savior pertains to Ryoma and immaterial obsession pertains to tennis.

"_His indifference might answer her empty questions."_ –the empty question is her question in the beginning of the story.

"_We'll need flowers tomorrow."_ –we all know she's going to die. XD

May I please let everyone know that their prediction was just partly correct? And oh! It's clear that only Ryoma understood the prophecy, yes? If you have any questions feel free to leave your review. :P

Thanks for reading!


End file.
